


Marked

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Miscarriages, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Schizophrenia, Semi dark, Werewolves, alec needs hugs, loose plot, magnus needs hug, omega/alpha undertones, unhealthy coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Alec is the alpha son of a purebred werewolf family. Magnus is is his human mate that suffers from schizophrenia. Both men love each other very much. This is their story (Established Malec) I hope you can give it a chance</p><p>Also published on my ffn.net account under the same name :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own the character of TMI they belong to Cassanadra Clare.
> 
> Comments are always welcome :3

 Chapter 1: 

Alec ran a hand through his hair as he took the stairs up to his boyfriend's apartment. He pressed the buzzer and hoped the man wouldn't be pissed off at him.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"I'm sorry; I don't know any 'me's'."

Alec cringed. It seemed the higher power above had deemed him fit to face the pissed off man he called a boyfriend.

"It's Alec…"

"You're going to have to be clearer. The only Alec I know calls me when he's going to be more than five hours late on our anniversary."

"Magnus, let me in please, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I will get on my knees and beg for forgiveness, but I know you're not cruel enough to leave me out here in thirty below weather."

"...Fine…"

The door clicked as the door was unlocked and he hurried inside and walked up the stairs to his boyfriend's loft. He ducked as a dart sailed over his head and embedded itself into the wall behind him. He winced and looked at the man leaning in the doorway.

"Rough day?" Alec asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," Magnus answered.

Alec took the dart out of the wall and went into the apartment shutting the door behind him. He noticed the junk food wrappers lying on the floor and the cigarettes in the ashtray.

A _really bad day…_

"What happened?" Alec asked sitting down on the couch.

"Let's see," Magnus stood in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest. "The pipes in my building are of course busted which means I couldn't take a hot shower like I planned, I get to work and my hours for this week are cut, again, a few of my co-workers invite me out for drinks, I respectfully decline of course because my boyfriend and I are having dinner to celebrate our anniversary, they laugh make a joke about how my boyfriend could be imaginary, mind you they don't know about the whole schizo thing, I laugh assure them my boyfriend is in fact real, apologize and come home to get ready for the night. Chairman Meow, the little shit of cat, decided he liked my new jacket so much that he ripped it up, but what the icing on the cake was, my boyfriend himself being five hours late for our dinner."

"I am so so so very sorry Magnus," Alec apologized sincerely.

"I understand that we can't have a normal relationship. I mean, I'm schizophrenic, it never would've been normal in the first place…but you're a werewolf and I get that it complicates things, makes for great sex though," Magnus sighed sitting next to him. "And I know that you have an obligation, but I'm tired of being your secret Alec. I'm tired of only seeing you at night, I'm tired of having to decline hanging out with my friends because I'm waiting for you…"

"I…I know…and…and that's why I was so late tonight, my parents, they were talking to me about finding a mate and I told them that I had found one…And they were asking all of these questions but I told them I wanted to surprise them…It was my anniversary gift to you," Alec told him.

"You told your parents about me? About us?"

"I didn't mention your gender, or your medical information, but yes. They know you're 19, you're of Indonesian and Dutch descent, and you've lived in New York a few years, how sweet you can be and how you just love putting me in my place when I screw up and how much we love each other. But they have no idea you're a human."

Alec made a muffled noise as Magnus kissed him suddenly accidentally knocking them to the floor. The taller man straddling his waist as he gripped his shirt.

"What was that for?"

Magnus smiled. "You told your parents about us…I'm not your secret anymore…This means we can go out in public right?"

"Yes, this would mean we can go out in public, during the day, do all the gross couple things normal couples do…it also means you're going to meet my siblings."

"Isabelle, Jace and Max right?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. Isabelle will probably be a little on the fence about you, she's like that, Jace will no doubt be a cocky ass, and Max, Max will probably ask you a bunch of questions…Just be yourself and they will love you as much as I do."

"Not as much as I love you," Magnus smiled leaning down and kissing him. "There's still an hour left of our anniversary, dinner is no doubt out of the question but we can always go to the bedroom."

"Bedroom works," Alec nodded.

Magnus pulled off his shirt as he stood up and stepped over him going to the bedroom. "Don't make me start without you."

Alec quickly got up and went after him his own shirt being left behind and his pants quickly following suit. Magnus was already laid out on the bed. Alec knew they probably had a more than healthy sex life. They had sex almost every time they were together, not that either was complaining.

Alec climbed on top and rolled them so Magnus was straddling him again. He pulled him down for a kiss and groped around for the bottle of lube that was always within reach distance. Magnus grabbed the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hands before coating Alec's length.

"How do you want me?" Magnus whispered.

"All fours, face down, no pillow, I want hear you," Alec answered.

* * *

"I almost forget," Alec said reaching over Magus to get his pants. "I got you something."

"We agreed no gifts…" Magnus started to protest.

Alec shook his head and handed him the box. "You deserve this, for all the crap I've put you through."

Magnus nodded a little and took the box and opened it. "It's a stone and a ring…" he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's witch light…it glows in the dark when you hold it," Alec took it out of the box and showed him how it was on a silver chain. "And the ring has my family crest, by pack rules I can't mark you as my official mate until my parents have met and approved of you, which I know they will but I want you to have this."

"What if your parents don't approve…what's going to happen to us?" Magnus fingered the necklace.

"If they don't approve then I'll just leave," Alec shrugged hooking the necklace around his neck.

"You can do that?"

"I can yes."

"I don't want you doing something like that…I'm not worth it," Magnus shook his head.

"You are Magnus. You are worth a lot more than you think you are. And nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have to go to work?" Alec asked watching Magnus get ready. "You said they cut your hours, make a statement by not showing up."

"The hours may be crap but I have bills to pay, I'll be back at three-"

"And home for two hours before you go to the tattoo parlor until ten," Alec interrupted. "I can bring Taki's around 8 if you're up for it."

"I'm always up for a visit from you," Magnus smiled pulling on a shirt. "Taki's sounds great."

"I love you," Alec said grabbing his hand. "I mean it."

Magnus leaned down and kissed him. "I love you more. Now I have to go or I will be late."

Alec reluctantly let him go and watched him leave. He sighed and laid in bed for a little while longer before changing the sheets and grabbing the laundry to do a quick load. He picked up one of his shirts and held it to his nose inhaling deeply. Sweat, vanilla, sandalwood, Alec's own scent and something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

It wasn't very potent, but it was there. He tossed the shirt into the washing machine along with the other darks and added detergent before letting them go through.

He glanced over as Chairman Meow poked his head around the corner and looked at Alec before slinking over and rubbing against his leg.

"You upset Magnus by shredding up his new jacket you know," he said picking up the cat. "You just wanted some attention didn't you?"

The cat purred and rubbed against him. Alec chuckled and set the cat down to finish sorting the laundry. He was finished by noon, all the clothes clean, dried and put away. He changed into fresh clothes and grabbed the spare, noting that the other man forgot his keys and grabbed them planning to drop them off at his work before heading out to pick up some groceries.

"So this is where you go after your nightly runs," Jace mused leaning against the stairwell outside. "I thought were laying off humans."

"What do you want Jace?" Alec asked zipping up his coat.

"Mom mentioned you'd be having company over for dinner-"

"And you followed me, following your future pack leader, how low will you go," Alec interrupted shaking his head.

"So, what's he like?"

"Who?"

"Your 'mystery' mate. The last one was what a painter? And the one before that was a cop right? And let's not forget about the aspiring chef. That turned out great didn't it?"

"I believe you are the one who's seeing, no wait, trying to see an artist. Still giving you the cold shoulder I assume," Alec said. "Is there a reason to the visit?"

"I was hoping I'd catch a glimpse of this mystery man, seems I was too late," Jace shrugged. "Guess I'll have to wait til dinner."

"Oh, you didn't leave, thank god," Magnus hunched over as he caught his breath. "I just noticed I left my keys and who's this?"

"Jace Lightwood. I'm Alec's brother," the blond grinned holding out his hand. "The adopted one."

"You're Jace…the way he talks about you you'd think you're some Adonis," Magnus looked him over and shrugged. "Guess it was just my jealously. But I can clearly see there is no need for it."

He turned to Aelc. "Do you have the spare?"

"And your keys, I was gonna stop by and bring them to you," Alec told him handing him the key chain.

"That was a sweet thought," Magnus took the keys. "And now I will officially be late and since you offered to drop them off…walk me? Assuming of course goldilocks doesn't have a problem with that."

"Is your line of questioning done?" Alec asked looking at Jace.

"Fine, go," Jace answered crossing his arms over his chest eyeing Magnus.

Alec internally frowned and grabbed Magnus's hand gently tugging on it. "Come on, let's leave goldilocks to find his way back home."

Magnus nodded and started walking towards the direction of the studio. He glanced down at their hands and couldn't help the grin that formed. He was walking hand in hand with his boyfriend. Nothing could ruin this day now.

"What are you grinning about?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're walking me to work…I never thought this would happen," Magnus admitted. "I am on cloud fucking nine right now."

Alec laughed. "You're adorable you know that."

Magnus pouted. "I'm not supposed to be adorable. I'm supposed to be sexy."

"You can be adorable and sexy…had I known something like this would've made you happy, I would've done it a long time ago," Alec said.

"You're doing it now and that's what counts," Magnus replied looking at him.

Alec nodded and pulled him closer and kissed him softly. "I love you. Forever and always. You know that right?"

"I know," Magnus said squeezing his hand.

"You could always skip work," Alec added as they started walking again.

"I would love to skip, but I can't," Magnus opened the door to the studio and led him inside. "My boss will be all over my ass and I need to the money…even if the kids are snot nosed little brats."

"Mag Pie, thought you weren't going to…"

A tall blond trailed off as he spotted Alec, straightening a little bit. He looked at Alec and Magnus's hands and his lips twitched a little bit.

"Who's this?"

"This is my boyfriend, Alec, Alec this is Woolsey, he's one of my co-workers," Magnus answered.

"Nice to meet you," Alec nodded stiffly.

"Likewise," Woolsey nodded. "Magnus, you should go change, first class in in ten minutes."

"Right, thanks," Magnus nodded. "See you later?"

Alec nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. Have a good day alright?"

Magnus headed off to the locker rooms leaving the two men behind.

"So, you're the one who's got him all gaga," Woolsey said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I take it you were trying to lay claim to him then?" Alec asked. "Guess I beat you to it. Can't say I'm sorry though."

"Damn Lightwoods," Woolsey growled slightly.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get going," Alec said turning and walking to the door. "Nice meeting you."

* * *

"So glad this day is over," Magnus said stretching out on the bed. "And so glad I have tomorrow off."

"I wish I could stay. Pack meeting and I promised Max I'd go running with him tonight."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Magnus asked hopeful.

"I will do my best, but I can most definitely text you anytime," Alec answered leaning down and giving him a kiss. "I picked up your prescription refill too. Saw you were running low."

"What would I do without you," Magnus chuckled kissing back.

"Get some sleep okay?"

"I will."

Magnus sighed as Alec left and picked up his cat petting him. "I think I'd go insane if it weren't for him…."


	3. Chapter 3:

"How's this?" Magnus asked.

"How many outfits are you going to try on?" Alec asked looking at him. "We only have two hours until we have to go."

"I want to look nice…" Magnus answered putting his hands on his hips. "How is this one?"

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes and sat up more taking in the man's choice of attire. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeve sweater that stopped mid-thigh, with a silver vest that had specks of glitters and rhinestones along the lapels. His hair was combed over to the side part of it covering his left eye, light blue lipstick, red eyeliner, and bluish gray eyeshadow.

"I like it," Alec nodded.

"Only like?"

"Magnus I swear to god if you change one more time I will drag to my parents' house naked."

Magnus huffed a bit and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll wear this, I don't have time to change and redo my make up anyway. Just let me take my medication and find some shoes."

"I will get the coats," Alec said standing up.

Magnus went back into the bathroom and took a pill out of the bottle and filled a glass with some water. _Down the hatch,_ he thought taking the pill and swallowing it with water.

He grimaced and finished off the glass and went to his closet to grab a pair of shoes. He settled on his black loafers.

"Ready to go?" Alec asked holding open his coat for him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Magnus answered pulling on his coat. "Are you sure I look okay?"

"I'm positive," Alec smiled kissing his cheek.

Magnus nodded and buttoned up his coat. Alec led him outside to a red Lexus and Magnus glanced over with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's a forty five minute drive, and almost an hour and a half by cab," Alec shrugged unlocking the car doors and holding the door open for Magnus.

"I'm just surprise it's red," Magnus teased as he got in.

"Ha ha very funny," Alec rolled his eyes. "Watch your feet."

He shut the car door and walked around the other side and got in the driver's seat. Magnus put on his seatbelt and leaned back in his seat.

"Looks almost new," he commented as Alec pulled out of the parking spot.

"I hardly drive it," Alec said. "Never really had much of a reason to. I can just run everywhere."

"And get all hot and sweaty," Magnus purred a little as he bit his lip. "Have you ever gotten a blow job in a car?"

"I see where you're going with that and I do not want to cause an accident. Keep it in your pants just for tonight."

"I can't help it, I get horny when I'm nervous," Magnus pouted a bit.

"You're always horny," Alec pointed out.

"I am not," Magnus rolled his eyes. "Just when I'm around you…which isn't really such a bad thing."

"No, and I will gladly sleep with you all night and all day tomorrow, but until we leave my parent's house, no being all sexy."

"No being sexy? I'm not sure I can stop being sexy," Magnus chuckled.

"You have a point; guess I'll just have to practice restraint."

"Well if I can't make this car ride even more enjoyable, you mind if I turn on the radio?" He asked.

"Go ahead," Alec answered as he drove.

Magnus fiddled with the radio for a bit before settling on a classical music station and looked out the window. His fingers tapping against his knee. Alec did his best not to let his mind wander too much. The worst that could happen would be his parents not approving, and leaving his pack. But he could always start his own.

He shook his head and made the turn down the dirt road to the house. He saw Magnus massage his temples out of the corner of his eye and frowned a little.

"You alright?"

"Just a headache. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Magnus nodded. "How much further?"

"Not much, just ten more minutes."

Alec made another turn and pulled up to a pair of black iron gates that automatically opened as he approached.

"Nice house," Magnus complimented.

"Thanks, been here my whole life," Alec said as he parked in front of the garage. He got out and shut the door going around and opening Magnus's door for him.

"Alec!"

Both men glanced up and Alec laughed as Max ran over and practically tackled him to the ground in a full on body hug.

"Who's this?" Max looked at Magnus.

"This is Magnus. I'd like him to be my mate so I'm bringing him to meet mom and dad," he answered. "You think they'll like him?"

"He smells nice…" Max answered.

"He does doesn't he," Alec chuckled ruffling his hair. "You should go get washed up for dinner before mom catches you out here."

The younger sibling rolled his eyes and but nodded.

"He's cute," Magnus smiled.

"He's a handful," Alec said taking his hand. "Let's go meet the others."

Magnus squeezed his hand reassuringly and followed him up the house. Alec opened the door and let Magnus go in first following behind and shutting the door behind them.

 _3…2…1…_ He counted in his head.

Jace was the first one to the door. Fresh out of the shower, Alec noted. His hair was still damp and curled a bit. He was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and black jeans and some vans.

"Evening," Jace smiled at them.

"Why are you smiling?" Alec narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Oh, no reason. No reason at all," he answered.

"Alexander," his mother smiled slightly as she walked into the front hall. "This must be Magnus."

Alec glared at Jace and opened his mouth to speak only to have Magnus cut in smoothly.

"I am, and I'm really glad we finally get to meet, Alec has told me so much about you and I just want to say you have a wonderful son," Magnus gave her a dazzling smile.

"He has very good manners," Maryse nodded looking at Alec. "And a pleasing smile…"

She looked at Magnus again before turning. "I have to finish up dinner. See if you can get your sister to come downstairs. Your father will be home soon."

"Living room is right through there, Jace will be on his best behavior while he talks to you," Alec said giving the blond a warning look.

Jace rolled his eyes and led Magnus to the living room while Alec went upstairs. He knocked on his sister's door.

"Isabelle, mom said to come downstairs, and we have company," Alec said. "I think you're going to like him."

"He's human, I won't," she replied opening the door.

"Oh but you will," Alec grinned. "He loves fashion just as much as you do. And he shops for just as long."

"No one can shop as long as me," she crossed her over her chest.

"He can," he smiled. "Come meet him. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. I will meet this human. Just let me fix my hair."

He nodded and headed back downstairs and to the living room. Max was sitting on the couch next to Magnus bombarding him with a ton of questions as prediction, not that he seemed to mind. Alec sat down next to him and draped his arm across the back of the couch.

"Maybe take a break from the questioning, you'll wear yourself out," Alec told him.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Wine? Tea?" Maryse asked walking into the living room.

"Water is fine, I'm not supposed to drink."

"Why? You an alcoholic?" Jace asked.

"No…I'm not supposed to drink with my medication," Magnus answered.

"Medication?" Maryse asked.

"I have schizophrenia…" Magnus answered. "Recently diagnosed actually…I'm not supposed to drink with the medication."

"Isn't that where you hear voices?" Jace asked.

"Among other things yes…" Magnus nodded a little.

"Isabelle, come and meet Magnus," Alec said trying to change the subject. He rubbed the back of Magnus's neck in a soothing manner.

"The mental one," she said nodding as he sat down.

"I'm going to step out for some air…" Magnus nodded more to himself as he stood up and quickly walked outside.

"Damnit, was that necessary?" Alec asked Isabelle getting up and going after Magnus.

"I can't do this," Magnus said shaking his head. "I thought I could but I can't it's just too much."

"Magnus, you can do this."

"Alec-"

"I'm right here with you and I will be right here with you alright?" He cupped his face. "Don't let what they say get to you. They're just trying to psych you out." He gave him a kiss and a smile. "Just focus on me."

"Focus on you," Magnus repeated. "…Could I have another kiss for luck?"

Alec nodded and gave him another kiss feeling Magnus relax against him. He stroked his cheek and pulled away.

"Feel better?"

"No, but I'm good at faking it."

Alec glanced over his shoulder as another car pulled up and looked back at Magnus.

"Ready to meet my dad?" he asked.

"I'm really good at faking ready," he answered.

"Alexander," Robert nodded as he got out of the car. He looked at Magnus. "Is this your guest?"

Alec nodded. "This is Magnus. He's the one I was telling you about."

"You didn't mention he was a human...I suppose we will have much to talk about at dinner then," Robert said as walked up the stairs and opened the door.

* * *

"What do you do for a living Magnus?" Maryse asked drinking some of her tea.

They group had finished dinner and was now back in the living room. Alec and Magnus sitting on one of the couches, Maryse and Robert on the one across from them, Jace and Isabelle occupying the chairs and Max upstairs in his room doing homework.

"I teach pencak silat. It's a form of Indonesian martial arts, and I work part time at a tattoo parlor," he answered drinking some of his own tea. "It's not much, but it pays the bills."

"How did the two of you meet?" Robert asked.

"He was about to get mugged and I tried to help but mistook me for one of the muggers and flipped me onto my back in two seconds flat," Alec answered.

"It's a reflex. I don't like being snuck up on from behind," Magnus added a little embarrassed.

"I assume Alec has explained to you what we are?" Robert set down his wine glass.

Magnus nodded a little nervous. "He did yes."

"And you've stayed," Robert added a bit impressed. "A year you said the two of you have been together correct?"

Alec nodded. "I told him after we had been together a few months…I trust him-"

"And you trust to easily," Maryse interrupted. "But he is the only one of your companions you've told so that says something. Your father and I are going to have to discuss this. It's getting late and you should take Magnus home."

"It was nice meeting you both," Magnus said as he and Alec stood up.

* * *

"They didn't say no flat out…that's a good sign," Alec said running his fingers through Magnus's hair.

"Jace and Isabelle don't seem to like me too much," Magnus replied sighing.

"Jace…Jace is just being plain weird…I've never seen him act that way before, and Isabelle…she'll warm up to you," Alec told him. "The important thing is that my parents are open to the idea of us being mates despite the fact that you are human."

"Will it be a big deal if I am human?" Magnus asked. "I mean, it's not like I can give you kids or anything…"

"We can adopt."

"You've got this all planned out don't you?" Magnus asked looking at him.

"I've got you and I have no intention of letting you go," Alec answered giving him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec smiled as he walked up the stairs to Magnus's apartment as he heard the strums of the violin coming from the open door. Part of him was nagging to tell Magnus he shouldn't leave his door open but part of him was glad because it meant that he got to hear him play.

"You are amazing as always," Alec said leaning in the door way.

Magnus stopped playing and blushed embarrassed. "You weren't supposed to be here for a few hours…"

"I got done early, thought I would surprise you. I'm glad I did," he smiled.

Magnus rolled his eyes and set the instrument back in its case as Alec walked over. "Well it's probably going to be the last time I play…I have to sell it."

"What? Why?" Alec frowned.

"Bills. Not everyone can rely on mommy and daddy to help pay their way," Magnus answered closing it and locking the latches. "Sides, I'd never be able to play in front of people. I sound terrible."

"But you sound beautiful by yourself," Alec pointed out. "Keep it."

"Alec, I'm already working back to back shifts just to cover my therapy bills alone. Unless you'd prefer I sell my body on the streets, this is the only way I can pay my bills."

"First of all. You will not sell your body, because you and your body belong to me and I do not share," Alec said wrapping his arms around him. "Secondly, I could always move in…and help out. I do have a job you know."

"Alec, I can't ask you to the do that…"

"Then don't. I want to do it for you. Stress isn't good for you and when you're stressed you smoke, and when you smoke you drink and when you drink your medication gets messed up and you start seeing things that aren't there and having panic attacks, you nearly get yourself killed."

"Gee…you make it sound so glamorous…" Magnus deadpanned. "…If you really want to…but only if you want to."

"Course I want to," Alec smiled. "Sides, living with my parents and siblings is starting to take its toll. I actually thought Isabelle's cooking was good."

Magnus laughed and sighed. "What would I do without you?"

"Who knows…maybe I'd be a figment of your imagination brought on my extreme bouts of stress."

"If you were a figment of my imagination, I'd never want to take my medication," Magnus purred rocking his hips against Alec's.

Alec groaned and squeezed his hips. "Careful, doors still open. You never know who might happen to pass by."

"You act like I have a problem with being seen," Magnus smiled and bit his lip. "But if you prefer the door closed~"

He pulled away and walked over to the apartment door and closed it sliding the lock into place. He shuddered a bit as Alec wrapped his arms around him from behind. Alec slid his hand down his front and squeezed him through his jeans.

"Pants off," he commanded.

Magnus eagerly obeyed mentally cursing himself from wearing such tight jeans and got them halfway down his thighs before Alec yanked them down to his ankles and nudged his legs apart.

"Stay."

He let go and went to one of the kitchen drawers and grabbed a few packets of lube and a condom and came back over before kneeling behind him and opening one pouring it into his hand and coating his fingers.

Magnus bit his lip and leaned his head against the door as Alec took his time teasing him to the brink of release before pulling his fingers out.

"Mercy…" Magnus whined.

Alec chuckled and stood up working his pants off and rolling on the condom. "Only because you look so sexy like this."

He slowly pushed in, holding his hips. He leaned his forehead on his shoulder and took a few deep breaths. How he remained so tight he could never understand. He started to thrust methodically massaging his hips as he did.

Magnus panted and held onto the door frame with one hand and started to stroke himself off with the other.

Alec bit down on his shoulder and sucked as he thrust and was rewarding with a sharp cry of pleasure from the other. Magnus came first clenching and triggering Alec's own release. He carefully pulled out and nuzzled him kissing the nape of his neck.

"Think you can make it to the couch?" he asked.

"If you can pull my briefs up at least I can make it anywhere you want me to," Magnus answered.

Alec chuckled and nodded and did so helping him step out of his jeans and walked over with him to the couch and eased him down and sat next to him. Magnus lay down with his head in his lap.

"I'll get you a key on my way home tomorrow," he said as Alec ran his fingers through his hair. "And if you make a list a things you'd like I can pick them up too."

"The only things I want at this moment if you," Alec told him.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. "Things you can eat."

"I can eat you," Alec nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that's cannibalism sweet pea."

"That's not the kind of eat I mean."

"Well I mean food wise. And drinks. Or shampoo and conditioner, shaving cream sort of thing."

"I'm not too much of a drinker. I'll do beer to be social but that's about it. And food wise, I'll eat anything, mostly meat of course. Generic shampoo and conditioner is fine, and I have shaving cream at home."

Magnus nodded and sat up. "I need to shower. I told Woolsey I'd give him a hand with the tykes tonight. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll keep Chairman Company until you get back," Alec said watching go to the bedroom.

He stretched out on the couch and grabbed the remote flipping on the TV while Magnus showered. He looked over when he walked back out in red jeans and a dark green tank top with a black leather jacket and his knee high combat boots.

"Kiss before you leave?" Alec asked.

"Always," Magnus smiled and walked over leaning down and giving him a kiss.

Alec wrapped his arms around his neck and Magnus braced his hand on the couch.

"Babe, I really have to go or I'm going to be late," Magnus murmured against his mouth.

"Be careful. I don't like that Woolsey guy…" Alec said pulling away.

"Mmm I love how possessive your voice gets. It makes me tempted to stay~" Magnus chuckled giving him another kiss. "I'll be back around eleven. If you get hungry, fridge is fully stalked and there's a takeout menu photo album on the counter. Try not to chew up the furniture while I'm gone."

Alec rolled his eyes and flipped him off as he left and sighed once the door behind him.

"Werewolves don't chew up furniture," he huffed.

* * *

"You were a lifesaver today Magnus. I owe you big time," Woolsey said as he and Magnus finished putting up the mats.

"It's no problem, you don't have to keep thanking me, I needed the hours anyway," Magnus shrugged and smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm glad I could help. I've always loved kids."

"Really? Ever thought about having some of your own?" Woolsey asked as they walked to the locker rooms to change.

"Yeah. At least three. Probably adoption, or maybe surrogacy," he answered.

"That boyfriend of yours planning on not knocking you up?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Magnus looked at Woolsey with a raised eyebrow.

"You're boyfriend. He's a werewolf," Woolsey answered. "Gotta say I was hoping I'd get to claim you for myself."

Magnus took a step back. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Drop the act, we're the only two left," the blond pointed out. "I know he's a werewolf, I knew you were dating one because I could smell it all over you when you come in to work. You always smell like him. It's nauseating."

"Because I smell like him?" Magnus asked.

"I feel a little insulted. I mean I was always dropping hints, always asking you out, even before the two of you got together…was I not good enough for you? You seemed to like me well enough when we fucked."

"You're just…I never pegged you for the settling down type. I mean don't get me wrong, I like you Woolsey but just…not in a relationship material wise…" Magnus gave him apologetic and went to his locker to start changing.

"What does he have that I don't? Is it his money? Is that it?"

"No, it's not his money…"

"Is he that good?"

Woolsey walked up behind him and put his hands on his waist. "Cause, if I recall correctly, I could get you off without hardly ever touching you. You liked my voice-"

Magnus elbowed him in the gut and rammed his knee into his groin making him stagger back and sink to his knees swearing.

"The fuck was that for?" He growled.

"If touch me again, I swear to god I will bite off your dick, are we clear?" Magnus narrowed his eyes and slammed his locker shut and walked out.

* * *

"Why are you all so territorial?" Magnus rubbed his eyes.

"Did something happen?" Alec asked.

"Woolsey tried to come on to me…I had no idea he was a werewolf until tonight and he was upset because I was with you and not him and I had to kick him in the balls and threaten to bite off his dick if he touched me again."

Alec rolled on top of him and frowned. "He touched you? How? Where?"

"Off," Magnus nudged him to the side and Alec moved with a reluctantly huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not important."

"What'd he say?"

"We were talking about kids and I mentioned that I'd like to have some and he made this comment about you knocking me up. Which is like physically impossible right?"

"Well…."

"Alec tell me it is physically impossible."

"In rare occurrences, it has happened so while logically it can be, in theory there might a 97% chance you could wind up having my kids….what?"

"Tell me again why I agreed to date a werewolf?"

"Because you think I'm sexy and you like my possessive voice and the sex is fantastic~" Alec grinned.

"Plus you get excited when I ask if you want to go on a walk," Magnus teased.

"Oh shut up," Alec rolled his eyes.

Magnus smiled. "I love you too."

Alec shook his head and leaned down to kiss him. "I happen to like your voice too you know," he smirked running his hand down under the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know wolves don't mate for life, its just a myth

"Magnus, some girl's asking about you," Ragnor called to the backroom. "Says you know her brother?"

"Just a minute," Magnus replied putting down his sketch pad and walking out to the front.

He was a bit surprised to see Alec's younger sister, Isabelle, sitting in one of the waiting chairs with her legs crossed and arms outstretched on either side of the chair.

"This is a surprise…" he said finally. "Alec's not here…"

"I know…I came to talk to you…" She said standing up. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure…I'm gonna take my break now," Magnus grabbed his coat off the rack. "Tell my clients I'll be back in a bit."

Ragnor gave him a mock military salute and went back to his magazine. Magnus followed Isabelle out of the tattoo shop and put his hands in his pockets.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I don't like you," She answered. "I don't like humans in general. My older brother however can't seem to keep his hands off of your kind. I don't know why, most of you are weak, and dispensable. Most of the time he's done with your type in a few weeks. I don't know why the two of you have stayed together for so long and I don't really care either."

"So you've just come to tell me how much you don't like me?" Magnus asked lighting a cigarette. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all prepared for the 'I hate you. I'm never going to like you, if you hurt my brother I'll rip out your throat' speech. "But if that's the case you could've just left a message on my answering machine."

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Alec said walking over.

"I told Jace not to tell you," She huffed.

"Max told me," he smirked putting his arm around Magnus. "Max seems to be the only one who likes Magnus, course so do mom and dad. And now you've made me spoil the surprise."

"Max is still just a child," Isabelle replied.

"Your parents said yes? To us? To me?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, I was on my way to tell you the good news and Ragnor mentioned you went out with well my sister and I sort of followed you."

"How many times have I told you not to follow me?" Magnus asked.

"I worry about you…" Alec answered.

"I can take care of myself."

"I still worry about you. I mean…what if you get faced down with a pack of werewolves and I'm not there."

"It's more like they'd rape him then attack him," Isabelle said. "He's giving off pheromones like a waterfall."

"Izzy! That's enough," Alec growled. "You've made your point. Go home."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

She shoved her hands into her coat pockets and walked away leaving them alone.

"Pheromones?" Magnus asked. "What does she mean?"

"It's nothing," Alec answered. "Come on, you still have to finish your work right."

He yelped as Magnus yanked him back. "What did she mean by pheromones?"

"It's…it's this scent that you're giving off…it's a really good scent and it's what drew me to you in the first place…I don't know how to explain it but you just smell really really good…" Alec wrapped his arms around him. "So good."

He buried his face into his neck and inhaled deeply letting out a pleased growl. Magnus shuddered a bit blushing.

"Alec we're in the middle of the street…." He reminded him.

"Guess we'll have to go somewhere more private," Alec said peeking out at him.

He pulled him into the alley way and pressed him against the wall. Magnus squirmed a little bit and managed to get Alec back at arm's length. He earned a whine and pout.

"I need to get back to work. Tomorrow's my day off and you can do whatever you want to me then."

"Promise?"

"You know that when it comes to me and sex, it will always be a promise."

Alec smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Magnus gladly returned before they walked out of the alley.

"I'm gonna go for a run so I'll see you back at your place okay?"

"Yeah. I should be there about one."

Alec nodded and gave him another kiss before jogging off. Magnus watched him go and shook his head before heading back to the tattoo parlor to finish up for the night.

* * *

"Home sweet home…" Magnus mumbled as he dropped down on to the couch and laid down. He hugged the pillow under his head.

He heard Alec chuckling faintly and felt him untie his shoes and set them aside before he lay down next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"So how does it feel knowing that we get to be mates?" Alec asked kissing his cheek. He stroked his side.

"Right now it feels really good to be off my feet…but I am happy that that we can be together," he answered. "I like knowing that you don't have to leave your family because of me…"

"I'd do anything for you Magnus. You know that."

"I know…but you leaving your family…your pack for me?-"

"I can't live without you Magnus. Every time I'm away from you I get this ache in my chest and it never goes away until we're together again. I've never felt like this before and it scares me…"

Alec buried his face into his neck. "You have to understand. I will never let you go."

Magnus shuddered a bit as Alec's voice dropped a few octaves and his grip tightened a bit around his waist.

"Wolves mate for life. Werewolves follow that same ideal."

"So even if I wanted to run?"

"I'd find you."

Magnus opened his eyes and looked at him. "Guess I'm stuck with you then…" He sighed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Love you too," Alec smiled kissing back.

"Hmm carry me to bed?" Magnus asked.

"What's the magic word?" Alec replied.

"Please?"

Alec got up and picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him on the bed and took off his shoes and shirt before getting into bed with him. He wrapped his arm around him and nuzzled him.

"Are all werewolves so hot blood?" Magnus asked tucking his legs between his.

"Most of the time," Alec answered running his fingers through his hair. "Why?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "No reason. Let me get some sleep okay?"

"Sure," Alec nodded and turned out the light pulling the blankets around them.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm glad you could join me for lunch," Maryse smiled as she picked up her glass of water. "Alec told me that you work a lot."

Magnus nodded. "Yeah…I'm just lucky he puts up with it…"

"Alec really cares about you. To tell you the truth I've never seen him willing to do so much for someone other than his younger siblings," she replied.

"If I uh…if I may ask…why did you want to have lunch with me?" he asked.

"If you are to be my son's husband so to speak, I want to get to know you," she answered. "And once Alec gets his own pack, you will be his support system through everything he does. There will be many who will try and hurt you to get to him."

"But I'm no one…" Magnus said shaking his head.

"But he loves you," she replied. "That makes you important to him."

Magnus nodded a little bit. "So…in a way I am his weakness?"

"Yes."

"Good to know…"

"I hope this isn't making you regret this. Alec really does care a lot about you and I feel he would be heartbroken if things were to end between you," Maryse told him.

"It's not…we just have some things we'll need to talk about is all…"

She smiled. "Well in any case, I'm looking forward to you as part of the family."

"You seem to be one of few," he sighed.

"Isabelle and Jace will come around eventually," she told him. "For the longest time it has just been the three of them in a very tight knit group. To them you're seen as a threat. An outsider come to cause disorder."

"The last thing I want is to cause disorder…I had honestly no intention of falling in love with Alexander. Because of my illness I find it difficult to keep relationships. I…I'm not going to lie; I slept around a lot before him. And drink and smoke and partied well into the morning…Alec and I didn't meet during a mugging…"

"I gathered as much. Alec may be a gentleman, but he is a very bad liar," Maryse chuckled. "So how did you two meet?"

"We met at a party, and I was very drunk and I shamelessly made passes at him before finally puking on his shoes," he explained embarrassed. "He was nice and helped me clean up and we just hit it off nicely."

"I'm amazed the two of you kept it hidden for so long," she said.

"Alec didn't want to tell anyone…and I did but I respected his wishes…even if I disagreed with them…" he replied picking up his tea.

"You're going to have to get used to secrets," she pointed out. "Whether you may like that or not."

"I know…it will be an acquired taste but I will do my best to go along," he nodded.

"If you ever need help, just give me a call" she smiled.

"I appreciate it," he smiled back a little.

* * *

"How was lunch with my mom?" Alec asked.

"Good. She showed me embarrassing photos of you when you were little," Magus answered sitting next to him on the couch.

"She promised she wouldn't," he groaned.

"I'm only teasing, she promised to save those for when we go over to dinner," Magnus teased as he stretched out on the couch.

"And just when will we be going over for dinner again?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sunday night. We're supposed to be there at six," Magnus answered. "Take my shoes off?"

"And you agreed for the both of us? What if I had plans?" Alec said unlacing his boots and taking them off setting them on the floor.

"Because I don't think your mother would've taken no for an answer," he answered sliding his foot across and pressing gently against his crotch and rubbing in small gentle circles.

"You're probably right," Alec groaned softly and rubbed his foot. "Are you trying to give me a foot job?"

"Is it working?"

"So it seems."

Magnus moved and sat in his lap draping his arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed him softly while Alec ran his hands under his shirt.

"You're like a furnace," Magnus murmured.

"Is that bad?" Alec asked.

"I already told you I liked it," Magnus chuckled. "And as much as I would love to continue. I need to shower."

"Just when it was getting good," Alec pouted a little bit as Mangus stood up.

"I'm sure you'll last," he rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom. "If you could get dinner started that'd be great."

"I'm making steak," Alec called after him.

"With corkscrew pasta," Magnus called back.

Alec smiled and stood up going to the kitchen to get started. He glanced over as the phone started going off and dried his hands off before answering.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Alec. Magnus's boyfriend-"

He frowned when they line went dead. "Well that was rude…"

"Who was it?"

"I don't know…they hung up."

He put the phone down and grabbed a pot for the pasta while Magnus grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. They're short staffed at the dojo. I told Woolsey I'd give him a hand with the kids camp."

"I don't want you working with him," Alec said.

"He's been on his best behavior since that incident," Magnus replied. "I'll be fine. He wouldn't try something in front of a group of kids. He has manners you know."

Alec growled a bit under his breath. "Then I'm going with you."

"Not if you're going to give him the stink eye," Magnus pointed out. "I'll be fine. I've been taking care of myself longer than you and I have been together."

"I know…I just don't like the guy…or any guy touching you…" Alec sighed.

"I will always be yours. No one is ever going to steal you away from me no matter what. You're the one I love."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

"Fuck why do I feel so hot," Magnus said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and nearly drinking it all in one go.

Alec wrapped his arms around him. "I don't know…but you smell really good."

Magnus tried to shrug him off. "I'm too hot for that."

"Taking off your clothes might help," Alec said worming his hands under his shirt. He buried his face into his neck and inhaled deeply.

Alec knew it was probably a bad idea to be around Magnus when it was so close to his heat cycle. He didn't want to end up hurting him, even if some of their sex was a bit rough. But he also didn't want Magnus to miss work. It was hell trying to pull himself away from him when he had to.

"I need to go," Alec managed pulling away. "I told Max that'd I'd go running with him…I'll…I'll uh call you later…"

Alec grabbed his coat and practically ran out of the apartment. Magnus blinked a little confused as to what just transpired. He was hoping for a round of hot sex not his boyfriend leaving him high and dry. He muttered under his breath and shut the apartment door before going to take a cold shower.

* * *

"So you just left?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to jump him," Alec answered running a hand through his hair.

"Haven't you told him about the whole heat cycle thing?"

"Well….no entirely…"

"Haven't you-"

"No. Not during that. I didn't want to hurt him; you know I lose too much control."

"Heard he might be into that sort of thing."

"By who?" Alec asked frowning.

"That guy he works with, Woolsey. We started talking and he mentioned about how he and Magnus used to be sex friends," Jace answered with a shrug.

Alec nodded a little. "Magnus never mentioned that to me."

"Probably cause you'd get mad," JAce said.

"I'm not mad."

"You sure look mad."

"I am not mad I'm-"

"I'm ready to go for the run," Max grinned as he ran over. "Can we go run down to the river again? Please?"

"Do you wanna join us?" Alec asked looking at Jace.

"I got nothing better to do," Jace shrugged.

Alec stretched out his muscles a bit as the shift from man to wolf took over him. It was much easier and less painful then when he didn't and felt his bones pop and shift.

_How about a race? First one to the river wins?_ Alec glanced over at Max and Jace.

_As if you could beat me._ Jace rolled his eyes and Alec could picture the smirk in his voice.

_On the count of three then. One…two…three!_

Max was the first to run off leaving a surprised Jace to stare after him. Alec felt a nice sense of pride as he ran after him Jace quickly gaining on his tail.

A good run was just wanted he needed to take his mind off of Magnus. The more he thought about the man the more he wanted to just hold him down and-

_Dude seriously. I do not want to see you fuck your boyfriend._ Jace's voice brought him out of his thoughts. _You are so lucky Max isn't connected or you would've been in deep shit._

_Yeah yeah yeah._

_Just go and have sex with him already. You know you want and I really highly doubt he'll say no to you._

_What part of I do not want to hurt him? He'd be so bruised up and-_ Alec frowned and stopped running. He sniffed the ground and looked back towards the direction of the house.

_What is it?_ Jace asked.

_Just go keep an eye on Max._ Alec told him as he started running back to the house. He didn't think Magnus would actually come all the way out here.

Course he didn't think Mangus would do a lot of things but apparently he was always being proved wrong. He just hoped he could get to him first before any other werewolves caught the scent. It reminded him of another were's in heat. Namely the females and a select few males, but never a human.

He came to a halt in a small clearing and sniffed the ground following the scent. He growled and started running again. He slowed down again and saw a bunch of other were's huddled around a tree.

He caught Magnus's scent as well as a nice whiff of fear. He growled and stepped towards them.

_If it isn't the prodigal son._

Alec eyed the large white wolf as it left the group and walked towards him. He could see the smirk in his eyes.

_Sebastian. You know you're not supposed to step foot in our territory. Or don't you remember what happened to your father,_ Alec said. _The same thing could happen to you._

_So he is yours then? How interesting…we were only having a bit of fun._ He glanced towards the others and motioned for them to step back with a nod of his head. A _fter all, he stepped into my territory first._

_He is mine and you will back off._

Alec narrowed his eyes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. _You're never any fun anymore Alexander. Besides, he passed out from the shock anyway._

He ran off and the others followed suit. Alec went over to Magnus and nudged him gently. His eyes fluttered briefly but he remained unconscious. He sighed to himself and proceeded to shift back into his normal form and wrapped his jacket around his waist and picked him up.

* * *

"Alec-"

"How stupid could you be? What in seven hells possessed you to come all the way out here? How many times have I told you it's dangerous? They would've hurt you! They would've, if I hadn't. Why?!"

Magnus flinched a little. "I wanted to see you…I was worried, you just left and then you wouldn't answer your phone and-"

Alec cut him off with a rough kiss and pushed him back down onto the bed. He held his wrists down and sat up to look at him.

"Alec-"

"No. No talking. Don't say anything. I don't want them to hear you."

He took off his belt and used it to hold his wrists together. Magnus winced but didn't say anything. Alec fisted his shirt and tore it tossing it on the ground.

"The reason I avoided you is because like wolves, even werewolves go into heat. Nod if you understand," Alec said leaning down and biting his neck and sucking.

Magnus nodded quietly and bit his lip.

"I've never been able to control myself when it happens, at least, not around you. I don't want to hurt you when it happens. But you had to show up and right now my control is waning so I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance because I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to form a coherent thought in your head," he whispered into his ear.

Alec smirked as Magnus shivered and almost instantly spread his legs looking at him pleadingly. He got the bottle of lube out of his nightstand drawer and poured some into his hand coating his fingers and spreading some around Magnus's puckered hole. He wasted no time in thrusting two fingers in, watching Magnus's eyes squeeze shut as he moaned loudly, clenching around his fingers. 

"Like it rough don't you," Alec cooed as he thrust them. 

He soon added a third  and wrapped a hand around the base of Magnus's length to keep him from coming. He stroked his prostate causing Magnus to whine and whimper, thrusting into his hand every time he thrust. 

"Al...ec," he whimpered. 

"You wanna cum don't you?" Alec asked earning a head nod. He pulled his fingers out and coated his own length and rolled Magnus onto his stomach. He pulled him up by his hips so his lower half was still lying on the bed and got between his legs. 

He gripped his hips tightly and took his time as he entered him. He groaned at the tight heat. His muscle clenching around him the deeper he went in. He paused a moment, breathing hard. He pulled all the way out after that and thrust back in. Magnus dug his fingers into the sheets, Alec assumed the language he was speaking was Indonesian because it was not English.  

Pretty soon that turned into short pants and whimpers with each thrust. 

Alec leaned down and nipped on his ear lobe as he felt his own climax. "You gonna cum for me?" He whispered. 

He bit his lip, his thrust slowing as Magnus came spurring his own release. He held himself in, one hand gripping Magnus's hip, the other flat on the bed to keep their balance. He pulled out, watching as a little of his seed slowly made it's way down the back of Magnus's thighs. 

"And that was just round one~"

* * *

 "I see someone's satisfied," Jace smirked as Alec walked into the kitchen. "It's a miracle you managed to keep him so quiet."

"Well most of the time he was either face first into the bed or biting me," Alec rubbed his shoulder. "Where's mom and dad? And Izzy for that matter?"

"Mom and dad took Max out when they…sensed you were busy and you know Izzy leaves as soon as Magnus shows up. She took Clary shopping," Jace answered.

"And why are you still here?" Alec asked.

"I wasn't. I went for another run and just got back. Why are you going to go another five rounds?"

"No. I'm good for now. Just came to get some water and make Magnus something to eat."

Jace nodded. "Oh while I was running I saw Sebastian and his pack roaming around the borderline. I'd be careful if I were you. They seemed…restless."

"Damn vultures," Alec shook his head. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Well well well, look who made it out of bed," Jace tried not to smirk as Magnus half walked half hobbled into the kitchen.

He was reward with a middle finger and a growl that actually almost resembled one of Alec's.

"I told you to rest," Alec wrapped his arm around him and guided him over to the breakfast nook and put a pillow behind his back as he sat down. "I was gonna bring you something to eat."

"I couldn't…rest…" Magnus made a dismissive motion with his hand and sighed.

"I'm surprised you could get out of bed."

"Not in the mood Goldilocks."

Alec frowned. "You okay?"

"Aside from the fact that I have enough of you that if we did have kids, I'm pretty sure we'd have enough for an army. I'm just tired. I haven't had marathon sex like that since well…"

"Woolsey?" Alec found himself saying.

"Yeah. I mean that's why I came to talk to you. And before you get mad and decide to break his jaw, he was the one told me that the reason you were avoiding me was because of the whole heat and he explained the whole process and he recommended waiting to talk to you but me coming out here was my own choice and Woolsey really tried to talk me out of it, but I'm glad he didn't because for some odd and weird reason this makes me feel closer to you and I know it sounds corny and stupid but it's true…and being with you makes me forget all the shit that goes on in my head and-"

"It's not corny or stupid," Alec interrupted smiling.

"I think I'm going to barf," Jace rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him," Alec said kissing him softly.

"I always do," Magnus replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"Funny how you move out and yet you're here even more," Isabelle said walking into the living room. "Where's the human?"

"He has a name Izzy," Alec said rolled his eyes. "And he's helping mom cook dinner."

"I still don't get what you see in him. He's a human. He can't give you what one of our kind can," she replied sitting down with her drink.

"You're right. He isn't one of us. And we may very well not have kids of our own because of it and I've accepted that. But he can give me things that I couldn't have with one of our own kind. To him I'm just Alec. I'm not Isabelle and Jace Lightwoods older brother. The plain one, the one everyone wants to mate with just because of my bloodline. Just because I'm the next alpha. I don't have the appearance of an angel like Jace. I'm not beautiful like you. I'm just plain. To Magnus, I'm me. Black haired. Blue eyed and pale. I'm the guy who tripped down the stairs after our first date. Who doesn't know the difference between Gucci and Prada or anything about fashion. Who wears black and nothing else and repeatedly tells him my views on fashion will most likely never change and doesn't understand why he has to have an umbrella for every single outfit, or a closet just for his shoes, twenty different shades of lipstick and about 15 bottles of glitter. He loves me flaws and all. Can you honestly say I'd have that with one of our kind?"

"I...I suppose not..." She admitted. "You really love him don't you?"

"I do Izzy. So much it honestly hurts just thinking about life with out him," he answered.

She nodded. "Then for your sake...I'll do my best to get along and try to get to know him."

He smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate this. I really do." He sat up more as Magnus walked into the living room and sat down next to him.

"Dinner will be finished in a bit. Your mother said I should come keep you company or else you'll start whining," he told him.

"I would not whine," Alec said. "I do not whine."

"Yeah you do," Magnus pointed out.

Alec huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. You snore."

"No I don't~" Magnus picked up his glass.

"It's scotch. You don't like scotch," Alec told him. "And you don't snore. You're perfect."

Magnus snorted. "Sweet pea. I am far from perfect. I'm so full of imperfections avant graders would hold a symposium just to discuss it."

Isabelle looked between the two and watched their interaction. Alec seemed to be comfortable and relaxed around this man. This human. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this way. Not since they were younger children. Before Max. When it was just Alec, Jace and herself.

"Would you like to go with me for a walk after dinner?" She asked catching his attention.

Magnus blinked a bit surprised and nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

The two walked along the path in silence, the leaves crunching under their feet.

"I told Alec I would try to get to know you..." She said breaking the silence. "You have to understand. Before Mad was born it was always myself, Alec and Jace. Before he met you...he was the one always holding back. He never liked being in the limelight and he felt...threatened when things would come between us..." She smiled a bit. "Though the tables have turned it seems. I love Alec dearly but he is shit when it comes to your kind. He's insecure and he's always had trouble accepting himself. But you make him happy. I've never seen him that happy before. So...all that I ask is that you continue to make him happy. Please."

Magnus nodded. "All I want is for him to be happy...I'd do anything for him."

"Then you're perfect for each other. He'd do anything for you," she chuckled a bit.

"I know…" Magnus said. "He told me he would leave if your parents didn't accept our relationship. I tried to talk him out of it but when he sets his mind on something he does it…"

"I believe it," she nodded. She looked up and wrinkled her nose. "We should head back. I think it's going to start raining and Alec is probably pacing around worried that I'm gonna let something happen to you."

"I'm glad you decided to give me a try," Magnus told her as they started walking back. "I don't want to step on any toes and when Alec mentioned that you love shopping and fashion I figured I'd have a new shopping buddy. Alec complains too and Ragnor gets annoyed easily…"

"Call me anytime you wanna go," she said. "We'll make Jace and Alec carry the shopping bags."

"Love the idea," Magnus smiled. "I'm free this Friday. Unless that's too soon."

"Friday works out perfectly. Should we meet at the mall?"

"Say ten?"

"Sounds great."

"I have a feeling this is a plan I'm not going to like…" Alec sat up as Magnus and Isabelle walked onto the porch.

"Probably not but you have no say in the matter," Magnus leaned down and kissed his cheek. "But I'll pay you back handsomely later."

"I can live with that," Alec nodded.

"You two are just too perfect for each other," Isabelle said going inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for angst overload

Magnus hunched over the toilet coughing and groaned as another wave of nausea hit him and he hunched forward more once again as he emptied the contents of his stomach. He spit and leaned back wiping his mouth.

"Mag's? You alright in there babe?" Alec asked knocking on the door. "I brought you some water."

He opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. He winced and squatted down next to Magnus and rubbed his back.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"How do you think?" Magnus asked wiping his mouth. "You don't think it's the flu do you?"

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever," Alec said feeling his forehead and cheeks. "Probably just food poisoning."

"Food poisoning? Great. Really, fanfucking-" Magnus covered his mouth and leaned over the toilet again throwing up. "…tastic…"

Alec set down the glass of water on the counter and helped him up after he flushed and wrapped his arm around him guiding him to the bedroom to lie down.

"I'm gonna put a bucket here in case you miss the bathroom…I'm gonna call the dojo and Ragnor and let them know you won't be in."

"I can't. I have to go to work I-"

"You are not going to work. You are going to lie there and let me nurse you back to health, minus the sexy nurse uniform; I don't have the legs for that, are we clear."

"You don't have the legs for it," Magnus shook his head and lay back down.

Alec leaned over and kissed some forehead. "Rest."

"I'll try," Magnus nodded.

"Good. I'll come check on you after I make the calls."

Alec quietly shut the door and grabbed the phone and sat on the couch. His boss at the dojo was luckily sympathetic. However Ragnor was not so much and he felt bad for promising Magnus would work the next three weekends but he got him almost a week off so it worked out. Sort of.

He hung up and set the phone aside before getting up and going to check on Magnus. He was asleep with Chairman Meow curled up next to him on bed. He smiled and shut the door before grabbing his jacket to make a run for the store.

* * *

"I don't get it…food poisoning usually only last a few days and then it's gone," Alec said. "He's been sick this entire week and it's not the flu, he doesn't have a fever. I checked."

"Did you think about taking him to the doctors?" Maryse asked.

"He doesn't want to go to the doctor's," Alec answered handing her a cup of tea. "I don't want to force him or anything…"

She nodded in understanding. "I knew there was a reason you called me over here for tea. You do not drink tea unless you need me to do something."

"That is so not true…" Alec said.

She smiled. "Alec, I'm your mother. If you wanted me to give him a checkup, all you had to do was ask."

"Will you give Magnus a checkup for me?" he asked. "Please?"

"Of course," she nodded and set down her cup. "I'll get my bag from the car."

"I will let him know," Alec stood up and went to the bedroom and poked his head inside. "Hey. How you feeling?"

"I made it to the bathroom this time…the breakfast you made…not so much," Magnus answered with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright," Alec shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. "My mom's gonna come and check you over. Make sure it's not something serious."

"I forget your mother's a doctor," Magnus replied. "She doesn't have to do that."

"Nonsense," Maryse said walking into the room. "I want to. Alec, wait outside alright?"

"Must I?" He pouted a little bit.

"You must. It won't take long," she told him.

"Okay. I'll go do something other than waiting outside the door…" Alec nodded and stepped out shutting the door.

He straightened up a bit and made some fresh coffee before sitting on the couch and waiting. He looked up when his mom walked out about an hour later closing her bag.

"The good news is that he it's not serious and he'll be fine in about nine months give or take a few weeks," She told him.

"Are…are you sure?" He asked.

"I'll know once I do the usual tests but I'd be willing to lean on the positive side," She answered. "But I've given him a few things to help with the nausea."

"Did you tell him it might be a possibility?"

"I did yes. He's handling it better than I expected. More upset with you I believe."

"Figures," Alec nodded a little but smiled. "Hey um…it's just a hunch…but do you think that he could have recessive were genes?"

"It's rare but not uncommon. Do you think he might be?"

"Well…it could be possible right?"

"Do know his family history?" she asked.

"He won't really talk about it," he answered. "All I can get out of him is that his mother killed herself when he was younger and his step father is no longer in the picture."

She nodded. "I will see what his blood work tells me. Until then, lots of rest and no work just for now."

"He's not going to be happy about that but I will tell him," he told her. "Thanks for checking him out for me."

"I'll stop by tomorrow with the results," she told him.

He nodded. "Alright." He walked her to the door. "Really mom, I appreciate this."

"Of course," She smiled and gave him a hug.

He shut the door and went back upstairs. Magnus was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"So I might possible be pregnant, because you couldn't take five seconds to put on a condom?" Magnus said looking at him.

"I take it sorry's not going to be able to get me out of this one?" Alec asked sitting at the counter.

"I…I can put up with a lot of things Alec. Believe me…this one just…it takes the cake really…I mean, I'm a man first of all, pregnancy shouldn't even ben biologically possible in my case," he answered. "But apparently it is…I'm dating a werewolf, again, biologically impossible."

"Magnus, I get it you're scared-"

"No. You don't get it Alec. You've been around this your whole life. Before I met you, I lived a moderately normal life. And then we did meet and yeah I thought it was weird that we could only meet at night but the sex was great so I brushed it off and then you told me you're a werewolf and nearly gave me panic attack because there was a fucking large wolf in my living room. Like holy shit. But it made me love you more and then suddenly my co-worker is trying to hump my leg every other day, some other werewolves try to jump me when I come to see you and now. I might be pregnant. So no Alec you don't understand. I am not scared. I am terrified. I am scared shitless."

"Magnus-"

"Alec please I just…I need some space…I need to think…I need some time…please…."

Alec nodded and got up. "O…okay…Right um…I'll just…go then…" He started to walk over to kiss him but thought better of it and grabbed his jacket shutting the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's Negative thoughts to himself are in bold and the other thoughts are of course Italicized.

"So…it's been two weeks…you and Alec have a fight or something?" Woolsey asked glancing over as he and Magnus changed.

"Do you want to grab drinks?" Magnus asked changing the subject. "I could go for a nice rum and coke and some nacho's."

"I…sure…" Woolsey nodded.

"Great," Magnus said. "Just let me go retouch my makeup and we can go."

"I'll meet you out front then," Woolsey told him as he buttoned his shirt.

Magnus finished getting dressed and went into the bathrooms and took his makeup bag setting it on the counter. He tied his hair back and looked at his reflection.

**_You look like shit…no wonder Alec left you…_ **

Magnus picked up the makeup brush and tried his best to tune out the voice in his head. He finished putting on his makeup and put it back in his bag before going to meet Woolsey out front.

"I never knew it took you a half hour to put on makeup. How does Alec put up with it?" Woolsey asked as they walked outside.

"He watches me…he says it's like watching an artist at work," Magnus smiled a bit.

**_Because without it you look ugly._ **

He cleared his throat. "So, drinks, my treat since I invited you."

"You sure?" Woolsey asked.

"Yeah, I've got a few extra to spend," Magnus answered.

"Then I will pay for the food. Something's got to soak up all that alcohol," Woolsey opened the door to the bar and held it open for him.

The grabbed a table towards the front and took off their coats. Magnus smiled at a passing man and sat back in his chair.

"I wouldn't be looking at other guys if I were you, Alec would be pissed," Woolsey pointed out picking up his menu.

"Yeah well….Alec and I are sort of on break right now…" Magnus shrugged. "And I'm allowed to look."

"Woah you two are on break? Like not seeing each other?" Woolsey asked.

"Yeah. Two weeks now I think," Magnus answered.

"Why? What happened?"

"There was this scare and it was a bunch of overloading in my brain and I just need some space…"

"What kind of scare?"

"The sort of bun in the oven scare that shouldn't be physically possible…no offense or anything…"

"Oh…wow. And you're not?"

"Nope…it was uh stress believe it or not."

Woolsey nodded. "I'm sorry…and you haven't spoken to Alec in two weeks?"

**_More like he hasn't spoken to you. Probably off screwing some bitch~_ **

_Shut up._

"No…Just a few texts here and there but that's about it…" Magnus picked up his drink and down the whole thing in one go.

Woolsey raised an eyebrow. "You alright there?"

"Totally fine," Magnus nodded. "I'm gonna order another one. You want another drink?"

"I am good for now. But I'll take some nacho's if you're gonna order some too."

"Nacho's. Got it."

* * *

"You are really drunk," Woolsey put his arm around Magnus as they walked down the street.

"No drunk. So not drunk, I am happy," Magnus giggled and wrapped his arms Woolsey's neck. "And you are so hot~"

"You're drunk Magnus. As much as I would love to flirt with you right now, you're going to regret it," Woolsey told him.

He dug his keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door to Magnus's apartment and helped him upstairs and inside.

"Into bed you go," Woolsey said gently helping him down.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Magnus mumbled watching him take off his shoes. "I threatened to bite off your dick."

"I deserved it," Woolsey shrugged. "I should've have come onto you like that knowing you're already with someone."

"You think Alec hates me…?"

"No. He doesn't hate you. You told him you wanted space, he's giving you space."

Woolsey smiled. "Get some sleep okay? I'll leave you some aspirin and water for your hangover."

Magnus nodded and curled up on the bed falling asleep as soon as he got comfortable. Woolsey went into the bathroom and grabbed a few aspirin and filled a glass with some water and set it on the nightstand for him.

"Alec's a lucky guy…" he sighed leaving the keys by the door as he left.

* * *

Magnus groaned as he stumbled into the bathroom and made a beeline for the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach and getting a strong sense of déjà vu. He sat back and wiped his mouth flushing before getting up and washing out his mouth.

He leaned against the sink and winced at his reflection in the mirror. "That's the last time I get black out drunk…" he shook his head and opened the medicine cabinet to get the makeup up remover cream and picked up the bottle of medication before setting it back down and closing the cabinet.

He applied the cream to his face and washed off his hands before filling up the water in the bathtub and got in after taking off his clothes. He leaned back and closed his eyes .

'You've reached the fabulous Magnus Bane. Sorry I'm not able to take your call, well not really sorry just not really wanting to get the phone, anyway. Leave your name and number after the beep and I may get back to you.'

The machine beeped.

'It's Ragnor. I could use a hand down at the parlor tonight. Call me when you get this.'

Part of him wished it had been Alec who called…but Alec never called because he didn't like people over hearing his conversation. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.

**_He never calls you because he doesn't love you. You're just a freak._ **

Magnus pulled the plug and tuned on the shower standing up and washing his face and hair before getting out and drying off.

**_Two weeks and he hasn't even texted you to see how you are. He doesn't care about you. No one cares about you._ **

He rubbed his eyes and went to the kitchen grabbing some bread and putting it in the toaster. He dumped out the week old coffee in the coffee pot and made a fresh batch.

**_You might as well just off yourself now. Save everyone the trouble. People won't care if you're dead or alive. Your own father didn't want you and your mother killed herself because of you._ **

He took a deep breath and grabbed the remote turning on the TV to drown out the voice. He sat down with his toast and coffee and hardly tasted either as he ate. He went back into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of medication out of the cabinet.

* * *

Magnus coughed a bit as he came too and looked around instantly recognizing the white walls of the hospital.

"Glad to see you bright eyed and awake," Maryse smiled setting down the chart in her hand.

He reached up and felt the gauze around his neck and grimaced a bit. He noticed the gauze around his wrists as well and winced a bit.

"The good news is that you didn't severe anything important," She told him. "The bad news is that Alec is about ready to blow a fuse wanting to see you…can I let him come in?"

He nodded a little bit and sat up a bit more. She went over the door and opened it. She gave Alec's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he stepped into the room before he walked over to the bed.

Magnus started to speak but Alec cut him off with a kiss wrapping his arms around him carefully and running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry…I should've come to check on you…." He whispered.

"Not…your fault…" Magnus managed shaking his head. "Mine…"

"It's never your fault," Alec told him.

"I…didn't take it…my medication…I…I know I should've but I didn't…" Magnus coughed and winced. "I had a few drinks…it's not your fault Alec…none of this is your fault."

"You take all the fun out of comforting you you know…" Alec chuckled a bit and kissed his forehead. "You're not supposed to be comforting me."

Magnus coughed a bit more and Alec got him some water.

"Mom managed to convince the hospital not to commit you," Alec told him. "Instead we're going to go home once the psychiatrist checks you out. I am going to have to treat you like a child and make sure you take your antibiotics and medication. You are going take the next few weeks off to recuperate. You are going to let me spoil you and you don't get a chance to complain."

"What happens if I say yes?" Magnus asked.

"If you say yes then I will paint your nails," Alec answered. "And re-dye your hair for you if you would like."

"You're too good for me…" Magnus shook his head.

"Nonsense," Alec smiled and leaned over giving him another kiss. "You rest okay? I'm gonna go and talk to my mom see what things I'll be needing while you recuperate."

"Okay. I'll um be here…" Magnus nodded a little.

Alec gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he stood up and went out into the hall to find his mom. He went to her office and knocked on the door.

"It's open," She said.

He shut the door behind him as he went in and sat down.

"So…you never told me who exactly brought him in…" Alec said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did," She replied filling out some forms.

"You? You went to Magnus's apartment?"

"I wanted to check on him Alec. Despite the way your father and I have treated you and your little strings of human male companions, I happen to like him. The door was unlocked when I got there and he was already unconscious," she told him.

He nodded. "What first? Wrists? Or…or throat?"

"His wrists I assumed. Otherwise I have a feeling it would've been deeper and much more life threatening."

"I keep reminding him to take his medication…" Alec sighed.

"This has happened before?" she asked frowning.

"Once after we met, and again three months after we started dating. The first time he overdosed on his medication, and the second time…he tried to drown himself…" Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Guess it's a good thing he wasn't pregnant right?"

"Alec, this wasn't your fault," she got up and walked around the desk.

"I'm the reason he wanted space…if…if I hadn't have pushed this onto him we would've have fought and maybe he would've remembered to take his medication and-"

"It's not your fault. Yes, time for him to adjust would have been ideal. Too much too soon can cause a bit of an overload. But it's not your fault that he did this. If he has a history of stopping his meds and taking more than one all at once. If he drinks and smokes, it is bound to happen. The best thing that you can do is to help him and be there for him."

"Bet it was easier when you and dad got together," Alec chuckled a bit.

"Your father cheated on me a few years after you and Isabelle were born. We've had…a lot of problems in our marriage. I'm not going to lie. We even thought about getting a divorce," Maryse told him. "That being said, no relationship comes without its bumps and hurdles. And this is your bump."

Alec nodded a little bit. "Is there anything I can do to make him take the medication?"

"Just reminding him is good. I know the medication won't make him feel 100% but he needs to take it so we don't have another repeat."

"I will do my best…" Alec sighed. "Thanks for all this…making sure they you know…"

"Of course," she smiled. "I have to finish filling out these forms, but afterwards, I will get you two something from Taki's. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Alec smiled. "I will go and let Magnus know."

He gave her a quick hug before going back to Magnus's room. He was pleased to see him sleeping. He sat back down.

"We'll get over this bump…" He whispered. "We always do."


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus glanced up from his phone as he neared his apartment and slowed to a stop. He put his phone away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and see you."

"I don't want to see you."

Magnus walked up the stairs to his apartment and closed the door behind him.

"You do know that there is a man standing outside the apartment right?" Alec asked as he walked inside.

"I do," Magnus nodded.

"He keeps ringing the buzzer…" Alec added.

"I know. Don't let him in," Magnus said going to the kitchen.

"Is he a stalker?" Alec asked.

"Nope. He's my father. I'm going to take a shower," Magnus answered going into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Alec blinked and looked out the window before looking back at the bedroom door and looked out the window again. The man outside was very tall, thin, almost sickly thin, and black hair. He was dressed in a white business suit with a walking cane. Alec grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he went downstairs and outside.

"Is there something you need?" he asked standing on the steps.

"My son doesn't want to see me," the man answered chuckling. He looked Alec over and met his gaze. "Alexander Lightwood I presume?"

"…Yeah…" Alec nodded a little.

"I hope you keep a close eye on my son. If anything were to happen to him…I'd be disappointed." He handed Alec a slip of paper. "Please tell him I'd like to at least talk to him if possible."

"Sure…" Alec took the paper and put it in his pocket before watching the man walk away. He looked down at the paper.

He went back inside and shut the door.

"What'd he want?" Magnus asked glancing up from his tea.

"He just said he wanted to see you," Alec answered. "He looks sick…"

"He is. At least I hope," Magnus said with a shrug.

Alec took the piece of paper and set it on the counter. "I think you should call him…"

"Alec-"

"I don't know what happened between the two of you and I know it's not my business, but if he is sick and if he is dying…you're going to regret it when he's gone."

"I will think about it…" Magnus told him.

Alec kissed his cheek. "Let's go for a run in the park."

"I just took a shower."

"Come on please? Just shower again. I pay the water bill anyway remember? Please?"

"Let me go change."

Alec grinned.

"I hate that I can't resist those blue eyes of yours," Magnus pouted a bit as he pulled on a long sleeved shirt.

"Is it just my eyes you can't resist?" Alec teased grabbing his keys and leading him out.

"Your eyes are made me flirt with you in the first place. Never could resist a man with blue eyes and black hair~"

"Can I ask you something?" Magnus glanced over as they walked to the park.

"Always can," Alec answered.

"How come you never…change in front of me?"

"Isn't it weird? My joints dislocated, and make noises…-"

"You're self-conscious about it aren't you?"

"What? No."

"It's okay if you are," Magnus smiled. "For the record, I think you are a very handsome wolf."

Alec blushed a bit embarrassed and grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

"What about the run?" Magnus asked.

"I know a better place we can go," he answered. "If I change, it's very likely someone's gonna see and call animal pound. Very awkward."

"Has that happened to you?"

"Jace actually. When were younger. It was kinda funny."

"I believe it."

They walked in mostly silence as Alec led him to where ever it was they were going. They were getting farther from the neighborhood. Things were getting a little darker, less city like.

"Where are we?" Magnus asked looking around.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay close," Alec answered wrapping his arm around him.

"Alec! Long time no see," a slightly younger girl smiled walking up to them. "Who's the human?"

"Hu-" Alec covered Magnus's mouth with his hand. "Just the person I was hoping to see," he smiled. "I was hoping we could possibly go for a run around here. Your woods have less of a chance of me getting seen."

"Oh? And you could use the woods surrounding your territory?" She asked.

"My car's in the shop so it'd take too long to get there and Sebastian and his little pack of rogue's have been seen running around. I don't want to chance an encounter. I'll owe you one," he answered.

"Keep a close on him. Don't over step your welcome and no fights," she told him.

"Just a few hours and then we'll leave. I promise," he nodded.

She took one last look at Magnus before nodding and walking off. Alec uncovered his mouth and started walking again.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Maia is the head of this territory. We're not allowed to enter without the other leader permission. Humans are of course welcome because they don't know. But if a werewolf crosses over and causes problems, it creates this whole thing and then the Praetor Lupus gets involved and it's just a big mess for everyone," Alec explained. "Don't worry. You and I will sit down and I will explain everything to you in moderate doses."

Magnus nodded a little. "Promise?"

"I promise. No more surprises or secrets."

Alec led him to the park and waited until they got deep enough that there were hardly any others around and started pulling off his shirt.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Magnus asked.

"Why? You've seen me naked," Alec answered with a wink. He pulled off his pants and handed the discarded clothing to Magnus.

"…Okay….maybe you could turn around now…" Alec blushed embarrassed.

Magnus nodded and turned so his back was to him and waited. Alec took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and tried to relax. It felt a little awkward changing around someone. Usually he just started running and let it happen that way.

Alec shook a little bit after it finished and let himself adjust. He took a few steps forward and nudged Magnus with his nose to get him to turn around. He saw that small glint of fear in his eyes before it was replaced by awe.

"I forgot how big you are…" Magnus said looking at him. "Can I?"

He held out his hand. Alec sat down on his hind legs and closed his eyes. He heard Magnus step forward and felt his hands on him. In his fur, stroking gently. Rubbing his ears.

"It feels odd talking to myself like this…" Magnus smiled a bit. "But a good kinda odd. Not the bad when I'm hearing those voices."

Alec opened his eyes and nuzzled his chin a little bit licking his cheek. Magnus laughed a little bit and stroked his fur more.

"I guess in a way…you being like this means you can't talk back right? Because I really need you to listen for a little okay? Can you do that?"

_I'll always listen to you…_ Alec thought.

Magnus sat down and rest against the tree behind him folding Alec's clothes and leaving them in his lap. He was quiet for a little bit as Alec lay down next to him resting his head in his lap.

"There's a reason I don't like my father…" he started. "There is a reason I could really care less about his existence in my life…he was around when I little and we were all happy. We were a family you know. He was a great dad…but then she found out he had other children with other woman…and they argued and fought and she took her anger out on me because I looked like him…and I don't blame her…I really don't. She died when I was seven. She had a heart attack and I was sent to a foster family…and I kept hoping and praying that maybe he'd come and take me from the family because even though he was my father and even though he was a bastard…maybe he…maybe he still loved me enough to come and get me…but he never did. He never tried to get me…he left when I needed him most, when my mom needed him most…and…no matter how much I try, I can't forgive him for that…I don't expect you to understand. But that's how I feel…"

Alec sat up and nuzzled him again licking his cheek. _People change…_ He didn't like waiting until the full mood to be able to mark him. Then they would be able to at least speak to each other through their thoughts when he was like this. But maybe it was for the best.

* * *

Magnus quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and shut the bedroom door behind him as he walked out to the living room. He browsed through his contacts and hesitated before dialing and sat on the fire escape.

"You know it's three in the morning right?" Asmodeus answered.

"I was hoping for your answering machine…" Magnus admitted.

"I can hang up and you can call again and not answer if you prefer."

"No…it's okay…so um…how are you?"

"I'm doing better…"

"That's good…look um…There's going to be this exhibition at this place I work at on Saturday...noon if you feel like stopping by…"

"I look forward to it. Could you text me the address?"

"Yeah…I…I will…"

"You should get to sleep. You sound tired."

Magnus chuckled a bit. "Alright…good night…"

He hung up and sat there for a few more moments before going back inside and leaving his phone on the table as he went back to bed.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna apologize for not updating this one in a long while. I do want to let you know that you can find it on my FFN.net account as it's posted there too. I'm also in the process of going through and tweaking it a bit so it will be awhile for I get the rest of it up. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11629800/1/Marked-On-Hiatus

"Whoever invented brunch is a genius," Jace said as he sat down.

"You only like it because it's all eat," Alec pointed out as he sat down with Max.

"No Magnus?" Robert asked a bit surprised.

"He's on his way. He and his father went out last night after his work thing…" Alec answered. "No weird stuff okay?"

"When are we ever weird?" Robert asked.

"You know what I mean," Alec answered.

"I do apologise for keeping this one away for so long," Asmodeus said walking over with Magnus.

"You're not British, stop acting like it," Magnus replied rolling his eyes.

"Maryse, Robert. It has been awhile," Asmodeus greeted with a slight smirk. "I should have assumed Alexander was your son."

"You guys know each other…?" Alec asked.

"That's a story for some other time," he answered smiling at him. "Enjoy brunch and Magnus, think about what we discussed."

Magnus nodded and sat down as his father walked away.

"You know him?" Alec asked looking at his parents. "How?"

"This is not the time nor place for this conversation," Maryse answered picking up her menu. "Max don't play with your napkin."

"Don't you want to know?" Alec asked looking at Magnus.

"When it comes to my father, everything is a surprise," he answered. "Right now I'd like to eat because I am starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in two days."

"Maybe you're-"

Alec kicked Jace's shin under the table and gave him a look shaking his head.

"Alec you don't need to walk on eggshells," Magnus told him. "It might happen."

"So you two are talking kids?" Robert asked catching their attention. "I don't think we'll be getting any grandchildren with Jace anytime soon."

"You have Izzy," Jace pointed out.

"Don't worry. You'll have grandchildren soon enough," Magnus replied.

"If Magnus says it's so, then it will be so," Alec looked a little surprised but smiled and squeezed his hand under the table.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Max asked Magnus.

"Course you can," Magnus answered nodding.

"What's it like? Hearing voices and stuff?"

Magnus leaned against the wall of the restaurant. "It's weird. The voices aren't…they aren't good voices I suppose is the thing to say first."

"There's more than one?" Max asked.

"Sometimes…If it gets really bad there's more than one. That's when it's the worst…why do you want to know?"

"I wanna be a psychologist when I'm older," Max answered.

"Really? Aren't you a bit young to be thinking about that?" Magnus asked.

"I'm thirteen…" Max answered.

"Exactly. You have years to figure out what you want to do with your life," Magnus told him.

"What do you wanna do with your life?" Max asked.

"Me? I wanted to be a famous violinist…" Magnus answered. "But I sound terrible when I play in front of people."

"So instead, I work part-time at my friend's tattoo parlor and a dojo the other half of the time," he shrugged. "It works for me. I like working with kids and I'm great with a tattoo gun."

"What are you two talking about out here?" Alec asked walking onto the porch.

"Your brother wants to be a psychologist…how was your run?" Magnus answered.

"I think I messed up my shoulder," Alec answered. "I'm going to shower and then we are going to talk to my parents about what happened early. And Max. You need to go and do your homework."

"Fine…." Max groaned and went inside.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Magnus asked walking over.

"Nothing. Just popped a joint shifting back. I'll be fine after I shower," Alec answered shaking his head.

"I will make some tea then," Magnus nodded.

Alec nodded and kissed his cheek on his way back inside. He took a quick shower and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and jogged back downstairs to the kitchen where Magnus and Maryse were sitting at the table.

"Where's dad?" Alec asked.

"He is…at the office," Maryse answered. "So you're going to have to deal with me."

"Coffee?" Magnus asked.

"I'll get it," he answered going over to the coffee pot. "So are you going to tell us about how you two know Asmodeus?"

"Well…Asmodeus. Is one of us. He is a werewolf…" Maryse answered.

"You're joking right?" Magnus asked. "Wouldn't that make me one? I mean if I was one I'd know right?"

"No, not entirely, not all children born from werewolves actually inherit the gene," she replied. "It is also possible that it will remain dormant in your system and never emerge."

"And the alternative?"

"The alternative is that it isn't dormant and you just can't change. It would explain your pheromones as well as the occasional temp rise."

"So…it's possible I'm a werewolf I just don't change into one?"

"It's…rare but it does happen."

"Is there any way we can find out?" Alec asked sitting down. "Tests or something?"

"I could run a few blood tests…And assuming the genes are dormant. Alec could bite you. If his genes come into contact with yours they could cause you to change."

"What else?" Magnus asked. "Is there anyway another way that…we could know if I am without blood tests and biting?"

"There is one way…" she nodded.

"Silver," Alec said looking at him. "We have accelerated healing abilities. We can't regrow limbs, but if we get hurt or injured like a broken leg or we get scratched deep. The break will heal in a few weeks, the scratch gone by two days. But silver…" he shook his head and rolled up his pant leg showing a large scar on the inside of his left leg. "Wounds caused by pure silver never completely heal. It makes us weaker and in some cases, we get silver poisoning."

"So our only alternatives to checking are my blood or using silver?" Magnus asked.

"Those are the two easiest. I could draw some blood if you prefer and run some tests now that I know what I'm looking for."

"Didn't you draw blood when he was sick?" Alec asked.

"I didn't do a genetic test," She answered. "I can draw the blood now if you like."

Magnus nodded.

She got up and went to her office to get her bag.

* * *

"What happened?" Magnus asked tracing the scar on his leg.

Alec looked up from his book and down at him and shrugged. "I thought I could do anything…"

"You did this to yourself?" he asked sitting up.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. It was a dumb stupid mistake that I regret…"

"You think I'm stupid? For doing what I did?"

"Course not," Alec shook his head and set the book aside pulling him into his lap. "Don't ever think you're stupid."

"Do you think the tests are going to be true?" he asked changing the subject.

"Would it be bad if there are?" Alec asked wrapping his arms around him.

"I don't know," he shrugged leaning against him. "But I don't want to think about it now. Let's do something else."

"Like what?"

"I can think of a few…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken a really long time to get back to this story, I'm in the slow process of updating a lot of my stories that I've left hanging, especially this one. For those of you who had read the one I have one FFN, most of this will follow some of the same path but I'm actually tweaking a few things as I go along so some things will be different. Thank you to everyone's stuck around, and all the bookmarks and subscriptions. I promise that I'm going to make it worth it for you!

13.

"Hey Alec I, - shit! Alec what the fuck are you doing?" Magnus dropped his bag by the door and ran over grabbing the knife out of his hand and winced tossing it aside.

He grabbed a dish towel and wet it under the faucet, before he got on his knees taking Alec’s wrist. He carefully dabbed at the small cut.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Magnus asked, softly.

"They chose Jace…" Alec answered trying to push Magnus's hand away.

"Who chose Jace. Alec stop it," Magnus moved his hand away and finished cleaning the cut getting some gauze from the bathroom to wrap it.

"The council…they chose Jace to head up the pack…" Alec answered. "They chose him over me."

He got up and picked up the bottle sitting on the counter. "Unfuckingbelievable."

"Alec…how much have you had to drink?" Magnus frowned and stood up noting the bottles on the counter.

"Doesn't matter. High tolerance," Alec brushed the question off.

Magnus put the empty bottles in the sink and reached for the one in his hand. Alec grabbed his wrist and Magnus winced.

"Alec that hurts. Let go," Magnus tried to pull his arm free but Alec only tightened his grip.

"Shut up."

"Al-"

"Just shut up."

He pulled Magnus closer and smirked a little. "You're pretty cute when you're worried."

"Alec…" Magnus tried to pull away.

"What part of shut up don't you understand," Alec held the bottle out of his reach.

"I'm not going to do this with you," Magnus put his hands on his chest to put a little distance between them. "If you're going to drink and have a pity part do it somewhere else."

"My pity party and your mental issues are one in the same you know," Alec mused taking another long drink from the bottle.

"Alec, you're on thin ice," Magnus warned.

"You cope with slitting your wrists or cutting your throat. And I cope with drinking myself in a stupor," Alec finished.

Magnus went to slap him and Alec dropped the bottle grabbing his other wrist. He tried to pull it free and winced as Alec gripped it tighter.

"Leaving before the parties even started. I don't think so," he kissed him hard on the mouth letting go of his wrist with one hand and wrapping his arm around his waist with a firm grip.

Magnus against his judgment leaned into the kiss. Alec picked him up and carried him to the bedroom shutting the door with his foot and dropped him onto the bed.

"Take off your clothes," he said pulling off his own shirt and working his jeans off.

Magnus did as told hastily pulling them off and hitting the mattress a little hard as Alec pushed him down. He whimpered as Alec leaned down and nipped at his shoulder feeling his teeth tug at the skin a little.

"Shhh, you know I'm not going to hurt you," Alec cooed brushing his hair back.

"Your breath smells like booze," Magnus reached up and cupped Alec's cheek and stroked it gently. 

"Guess I have you to make it smell better," he smirked kissing his throat and tugging a little with his teeth.

* * *

 

"Ow…that hurts," Magnus winced and pulled away.

"Hold still. I'm almost done," Maryse dabbed at a few more of the marks and covered them with a bandage. "How did this happen?"

"I went for a job and tripped…" he lied putting his shirt back on.

"On your back? Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It sounded better in my head," he rolled his shoulder a little bit and winced. "Alec got a little rough when we were having sex…it's no big deal."

"It was about what happened with Jace wasn't it?" she asked putting her things away. "How much did he drink?"

"Four and a half bottles of hard rum, the other half of one is right there on the rug. I never got a chance to clean it up last night…" he answered with a small shrug.

"You can always tell him no," She told him.

"He compared my mental instability with his little pity party…he said I slit my wrists to cope and he drinks himself into a stupor…" he sighed running a hand through his hair. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like that before.” 

She caught his chin. "Your eye."

"I wasn't paying attention at work. Kid got a nice right hook."

"I don't think-"

"I know…" he interrupted gently. "He's a werewolf, I am one with repressed genes. He's stronger than me, he drinks. I know what I've gotten myself into."

She sighed and pulled her hands away. "What happened to your hand?" She asked.

"He tried to cut himself with one of these new cooking knives I bought. Turns out they're pure silver. I got burned while taking it from him. He tried to cut himself with it. The idiot."

"I'll see you two at dinner right? His father and I are going to need to have a long talk with him," she told him.

"Course we will be. Six on the dot," he nodded.

She pulled on her coat and shut the door behind her as she left. He got up and grabbed a dishtowel picking up the knife from behind the table and set it on the counter. He made some breakfast and put it on a plate and carried it to the bedroom.

"What did you and my mom talk about?" Alec asked looking over from the window.

"You did quite the number on me last night. You were passed out and I couldn't very well clean the claw marks on my back now could I?" Magnus answered sitting on the bed with the plate.

"Shit. I'm sorry. Is it bad?" Alec uncurled himself from the window as he stood to walk over and sat down next to him.

Magnus handed him the plate and sat up taking off his shirt. "They look better now that your mom cleaned up them up for me. I owe her."

Alec leaned forward and kissed the mark, as he wrapped his arm around him. "I'm sorry. I should've left…I didn't-"

"It was consensual. I know you wouldn't have done anything to hurt me that bad," Magnus told him leaning back against his chest.

"Why are you with me?" Alec frowned.

"Because I love you," Magnus answered offering him a piece of bacon. "So you get rough when you get drunk…I dated a guy who pushed me down the stairs and nearly put me a in a coma. I dated a girl and we did lines of coke off each other."

"You shouldn't be with someone like me," Alec shook his head. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Magnus took the plate and set it aside turning around and sitting in his lap and cupped his face. "You are not without your scars, you can't see them of course but you have them. From the time I threw my astray at your head. From when I shoved you away and you nearly cracked your skull open on the coffee table. Really sorry about that one. The ones on your thighs, from when we have sex. You're not the only one who gets hurt in this relationship."

"But-"

"No but's Alexander. I am with you no matter what."

"What we have isn't healthy…"

"You're an alcoholic and I'm a schizophrenic. What made you think this relationship was going to be healthy?"

"I don't know to be honest," Alec chuckled a bit. "And now I have a new scar." He held up his wrist. "From when I tried to give myself silver poisoning."

"I have one to match," Magnus answered holding his hand. "I burned my hand on the knife stopping you."

"Matching scars. Now we have something to tell our kids," Alec smiled taking his hand.

"And just how many kids plural we talking about?"

"I'm thinking five. Gideon, Jessa, Bea, Fletch and Robert so my father won't complain."

"Five? We'll have our own little pack then won't we?"

Alec smiled. "We'll have two. Our children," Alec stroked his abdomen with his free hand and kissed his shoulder. "And our pack."

"You're going to start your own?" Magnus asked.

"I am. You, me, and I'm going to ask Woolsey-"

"I don't think I count and I doubt Woolsey is going to say yes."

"You do count. You're my mate and you're still a werewolf. And he already said yes. He's my second in command."

"You put thought into this," Magnus ran his hands through his hair.

"I guess I knew something like this was going to happen," Alec shrugged. "Jace has always been the golden child you know? Perks of having two alpha's in the family right?"

"And Isabelle?" He asked.

"She chose to stay with Jace. Be his second in command. No hard feelings on my end. Max wants to join though," he answered.

"Are you going to let him?"

"When he's older, if he still wants to."

Magnus nodded and kissed him. "I have to shower before work. Meet for lunch?"

"Noon right?"

"Make it one."

"I'll be there."


	14. Chapter 14

14.

"It's not going to hurt is it?" Magnus asked holding Alec's hand as they walked.

Aec looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We've had sex rough enough to the point you can't walk and you're worried about the marking hurting?"

"That's different…that's sex…" Magnus pointed out. "There is pleasure in that."

Alec chuckled and wrapped his arm around him. "Trust me. You won't be thinking about the pain. I can guarantee it."

"Then what will I be thinking about?" Magnus asked.

"If I'm as good as I know I am, you won't be thinking anything," he smirked kissing his cheek.

Magnus rolled his eyes and walked with Alec as they went a little deeper into the woods. Alec was a little nervous. Even if he wasn't showing it. It was the night of Hunter's moon. Which meant it was the night he marked Magnus as his mate.

Jace would be there, his parents would be there, Isabelle and Max would be there and the council would be there. He still felt bitter about their choice, Alec had worked his entire life, had been  _ told _ his entire life he’d be the Head Alpha, and he lost to Jace. 

Magnus gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they reached the small clearing in the woods. Isabelle had strung up lights in some of the smaller trees and they glowed in the low light of the sunset. 

“You ready?” Alec asked. 

“Is anyone ever ready?” Magnus asked. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Alec answered. “I’ll understand.” 

“No, I want to do this,” Magnus told him. “It feels….it feels like the right thing.”

* * *

 

"How's Magnus?" Maryse asked as Alec walked over to get a drink.

"He's getting used to it," Alec answered. "I think the whole process overwhelmed him mentally and exhausted him physically. Had to pry me out of his grip to come and get him something to drink."

She nodded. "And how's your drinking?"

"I'm handling it," he tried not to roll his eyes. "And Magnus locked the liquor cabinet before you ask so," he shrugged.

"There was a reason you weren't chosen-"

"Because Jace is the golden child, he's not the one with the fucked up leg or not the one who mated with a possibly repressed werewolf, or-"

He flinched and held his cheek.

"Watch your tone young man. I may no longer be your Alpha but I am still your mother," she told him. "Jace was chosen and you were not. Stop dwelling on it and worry about your own mate and your own pack. There is nothing you can do about it now."

He nodded and swallowed the guilt he felt grabbing the drinks and going back to Magnus who was sitting a little farther away from the small group with his head tucked into his knees. He sat down in front of him and set the drinks aside.

"How are you doing?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"How should one be doing in this sort of thing?" Magnus looked up.

Alec smiled a bit and wrapped his arm around him kissing his temple. Magnus leaned into him and closed his eyes.

"What do you feel?" Alec asked curiously. "Everyone I ask can never explain it…"

"It’s hard to describe,” Magnus only half-joked and Alec huffed a laugh. “I feel closer to you, in a mental sort of way. When you went to get drinks…I just…I felt this sudden urge to go to you…like comfort you or help you…like an automatic response."

"My mom slapped me…" Alec rubbed his cheek. "Well deserved but that's probably why."

"What do you feel?" Magnus asked.

"What I always feel. The strong urge to protect you, the very strong urge to claim you over and over and over again," he rubbed his side. "And the strong urge to stay by your side."

Magnus leaned up and kissed him, Alec more than happy to return the kiss, cupped the side of his face and holding it.

"I see you two are already celebrating."

Alec groaned inwardly and pulled away from Magnus keeping his arm around him as he looked at Jace. There was a girl with him. Red hair, pale skin, green eyes.

"Who's she?" Alec asked looking back at the blond.

"This is Clary. The one I've been telling you about," Jace answered. "Thought you might want to meet her."

"Mom said you weren't supposed to bring her. Family affair after all," Alec reminded him.

"Guess I forgot," Jace shrugged with a small smirk. "Ah well."

"You-"

"As nice as it is to meet your mate," Magnus easily interrupted Alec. "We were in the middle of something and had your golden eyes noticed that I wouldn't have the sudden urge to punch you in the face so, if you're done trying to start a pissing war with Alexander, you can kinda take your goldilocks ass and your who I assume to be a very nice girl and perhaps go somewhere else. That would be most agreeable to both of us."

Jace blinked and opened his mouth before closing it and huffed a little before walking away with the redhead.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Magnus asked seeing Alec staring at him.

Alec wordlessly stood up and grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet and nearly dragging him over to the shed and locking the door behind them once they were inside. He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Al…Alec…"

Magus grabbed onto the wall to keep himself upright. Alec sat back on his heels licking his lips and smirked up at him.

"Telling Jace off was the hottest thing I have ever seen you do," he nudged his legs apart and ran his fingers up his thigh. "I was two seconds away from taking you right there."

"I'm glad you didn't," Magnus shuddered a little bit. "But a shed. Is this really the place for this?"

"I don't think I'd make it to my room, sorry," Alec shrugged and gave him an innocent smile.

"You are a wolf in sheep's clothing," Magnus teased pulling him up for a kiss.

"How do you think I catch my prey," Alec mused kissing back.

* * *

 

"Five times in three hours, a new record," Magnus stretched a little bit and turned over to look at Alec. "At least we made it to the bedroom for the last two. Next time you plan to take me in the hallway, a little warning."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Alec smiled stroking his back. "All I heard were moans, groans, and faster Alec. Faster~"

Magnus playfully shoved him and rolled his eyes. "I do not sound like that."

Alec caught his arm and pulled him on top moving his hands to his hips and settling back against the pillows.

"You know…now that we know you're a werewolf…we could always try…" he offered.

"Try for what?" Magnus asked. "Kids? In werewolf terms, we just got married, literally three and a half hours ago. You really want to jump on that bandwagon so quickly?” 

“It’s kinda part of my biology,” Alec replied. “Meet my mate, bond with them, then a whole house of kids…And well, you don’t sound opposed to it.” 

“It’s not that I’m opposed to it,” Magnus said. 

“Then what is it?” Alec asked. 

“Like you said, it’s biology...I just found out I’ve got this new biology and I don’t even know what to expect with it. I mean, we don’t even know if I’ve got the right parts,” Magnus answered. “Or if they work.” 

“I mean...technically we do know you have the right parts,” Alec reminded. 

“You know what I mean,” Magnus told him. “Besides, are you sure you want me to be the one to have your kids? Why not a surrogate? Strong Alpha Werewolf like you, I’m sure there would lots of volunteers.”  

"They may be willing but I won't be. I want you Magnus. You and only you. Besides, I'm gay," Alec pointed out the last bit. “And I’m sure there are many guys willing to offer themselves, you’re the one I want.”

Magnus blushed. “You’re like a dog with a bone.” 

“Woof.” Alec grinned. 

Magnus leaned down and gave him a kiss. “Just, let me talk to your mother about some things, have a few exams, and we’ll revisit this in say...a month? We can enjoy some wedded bliss in the meantime.” 

Alec leaned up to meet him in the kiss and threaded his fingers into Magnus’s hair. “Wedded bliss does sound nice. And we could always practice in the meantime.” 

“Practice does make perfect,” Magnus agreed.

Alec grinned as he rolled Magnus over onto his back. “I say we start now.” 


End file.
